Bloom Juniper
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Daphne sent Bloom to earth she made a small mistake now Bloom's in the Pokémon world! Not only that but she's growing up as the only child of Pokémon Professor Juniper! Watch what happens when she goes on her own adventure with an overprotective mother and maybe a few others. AU OOC I own nothing and possible Bashing and Femslash! T
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club and Pokémon Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of landing on Earth after Daphne sends her away Bloom ends up in the Pokémon World where she is found by none other than Professor Juniper herself? AU OOC maybe femslash and bashing)**

Pokémon Professor Juniper was walking through a small out of the way town a few miles away from Nimbasa when a scene caught her attention. There was a small old looking house on fire with many people surrounding it and someone on a bike running off to Nimbasa to get help to put out the blaze.

"What's going on here?" Juniper asked walking up to the nearest person, a lovely old lady that was watching the flames in disbelief, to see what had happened.

"I'm not sure young lady. One minute everything is calm and fine, the next the old abandoned house was suddenly consumed by flames." The woman said causing Juniper to look confused was it the fault of a wild fire type Pokémon or was it someone committing arson?

"Does anyone have any water type Pokémon or Pokémon that knows water type moves?" Juniper asked as she grabbed a Pokeball out of the loose leather belt around her slim waist.

"No, we have grass and air type Pokémon here but no water, there isn't so much as a pond within a mile of our small village!" The old woman said shaking her head while Juniper sighed, looks like she was on her own for this one then.

"Alright then. Come on out Samurott! You're help is needed!" Juniper said tossing the Pokeball and smirking when the large water type Pokémon appeared with a roar, instantly clearing a path to the burning house.

"We need to put out that fire gently so use Water Gun!" Juniper ordered causing the large Pokémon to roar in understanding and use the ordered move on the burning building.

"Hey Audiono!" A young girl shouted trying to stop the Pokémon with giant ears from rushing into the burning building, only to miss the Pokémon by a hairs breadth. Juniper cursed under her breath.

"You stay put it's dangerous! I'll go get your Pokémon! Let's go Samurott!" Juniper yelled to the young girl who was about to rush into the building after her Pokémon but Juniper beat her to it as the brown haired woman rushed into the building with the large water type right behind her.

"Audiono!" Juniper yelled while Samurott used water gun on any fire near him or his mistress. There was a faint but growing louder crying that caught her attention for a moment before she focused on trying to find the Audiono again.

"Audi-Audiono!" The Audiono cried from a room to the left causing Juniper to rush to the doorway only to pause in shock at what she saw. There was the Audiono alright but in its arms was a small baby…a small _human_ baby. Audiono saw the brown haired woman and quickly ran over to give her the human infant that was crying out loudly; surprising Juniper that no one had heard it from outside except for Audiono it seems. As soon as she, and Juniper noticed that the baby was a red haired girl of maybe a year's age, was in the Professors arms the baby stopped crying and looked up at Juniper curiously with cyan blue eyes that almost perfectly mimicked her own. Juniper was so caught up in staring at the infant that she forgot where she was for a moment until a piece of the ceiling fell nearby, causing her and the Audiono both to jump while the child merely looked over curiously.

"Come on Audiono let's get out of here." Juniper said taking the baby into her arms gently and holding it to her chest protectively as she coughed due to smoke inhalation.

"Let's go Samurott!" Juniper yelled to her water blasting Pokémon that nodded its large head and walked forward to clear a path for her and Audiono out of the door. Audiono ran forward next and ran to her worried owner that hugged her tightly. Juniper had just crossed the threshold when the doorway came down on top of her lower back and legs, causing her to cry out in pain as she was dragged to the ground by the burning wood.

"Professor!" A familiar voice yelled causing the woman who was blanking in and out of consciousness to look up slowly with pain filled but determined eyes only to see the horrified and worried face of one of the three kids she had given a starter Pokémon to recently. It was little blond haired green eyed Bianca who had picked the Oshawatt as her partner that was staring at her in shock, terror, and concern.

"Bianca…protect the baby." Juniper managed to say through her pain and coughing from the smoke while Bianca looked confused for a second before steeling herself and tossing a Pokeball out, causing her Dewott to appear and immediately begin to douse the fire. One the wood on Juniper was out Bianca rushed forward and began to remove the pieces of wood as Juniper stared through hazy and unfocused eyes. She was barely consciousness as it was and the only thing keeping her awake right now was the baby in her arms and the child removing the wood from atop the brown haired womans back.

"Bi-Bianca…" Juniper managed to say loud enough for Bianca's keen ears to pick up on just as the last piece of wood was removed from the Professors back, showing her burnt cloths and skin.

"Hold on Professor. We'll get you to a hospital quick!" Bianca said kneeling down and putting the older womans head on her lap, idly noticing a small whimper coming from a bundle in the professors arms.

"Pro…protect…the baby…" Juniper ordered while the only medic in the village was looking over Junipers wounds and doing her best to bandage them in case they started to bleed somehow.

"Baby?" Bianca asked looking at the Professor confused and gasping slightly when the professor moved her arms just enough that Bianca could see the red haired cyan eyed baby in the older womans arms.

"I'll protect her Professor…I promise." Bianca said solemnly as she gently took the whimpering infant in her arms protectively, causing Juniper to sigh slightly in relief.

"Thanks…I…think…I'm…gonna…pass out…now…" Juniper muttered passing out in the younger girls lap with her back and lower legs burnt badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club and Pokémon Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Thanks…I…think…I'm…gonna…pass out…now…" Juniper muttered passing out in the younger girls lap with her back and lower legs burnt badly.

It had been a week since then and Juniper was waking up for the first time only to shield her eyes from the bright white of the hospital room she was in.

"Professor!" Three familiar voices chorused causing Juniper to wince at the loud noise and groan slightly when two people tackle-hugged her.

"Aurea don't you ever scare me like that again!" Another voice said hugging her tightly and accidently pressing down on the burns. The sudden pain caused Juniper to yelp which made the two bodies on her jump off while the two males in the room were at her side worriedly while trying to hold the two females back from jumping on her again. Everything was silent for a minute before a small whimpering broke through the silence as Juniper massaged her injured back lightly.

"Hello there little one. What are you doing here?" Juniper asked the baby she had saved, which was sitting in one of the chairs nearby, the whimper having drawn everyone's attention to the child.

"You've been out of it for a week professor and we've tried to find the baby's family but no one would step up and claim her at all, even in the other cities. She's also cried anytime she left the room you were in so Bianca and Dr. Fennel have stayed here in your room the whole week taking care of the baby." A boy with midnight dark hair and equally dark eyes, Black was his name and Pokémon training was his game as he often said to anyone who challenged him to a battle, informed the brown haired woman that took the baby into her arms gently and smiled.

"I didn't expect anyone to step up and claim her actually, seeing at how she had been left in that burning building. Thank you both for taking care of her for me though." Juniper said smiling at the two younger women, one only three or four years her younger the other ten to twelve years her junior. Both women blushed and smiled shyly back at Juniper, much to her confusion and the two males amusement.

"It was no problem Professor; I promised you I'd protect her after all." Bianca said with a shy smile and a blush that Juniper found absolutely adorable. Junipers mind screeched to a halt and quickly backtracked. She did _not_ think a girl ten to twelve years her junior was adorable, she didn't _couldn't_ feel that way towards the young blond. One was the age difference and second they were both women, thirdly for some reason she felt the same with Fennel and it'd be incredibly awkward to have crushes on two different women at the same time.

"Well thank you both all the same. Has anyone found out if I could leave yet? Do we know the child's name now that I think about it?" Juniper asked giving herself a mental slap to get her mind back working properly as she cradled the small infant with her maternal instincts going into overdrive.

"Well the burns were only a little bit better than they looked so you can leave by tomorrow at the earliest and we don't know the baby's actual name but around her neck was this strange necklace. It has the word Bloom on the back of it so that might be her name." Fennel said digging in her pocket and holding up the golden necklace that had a few decorative engravings on the front and the word Bloom on the back.

"Hmm Bloom Bloom Bloom…nah. It's a bit bland for such an adorable little one. How about I call you Kelas instead? We can keep Bloom as your middle name, little Kelas." Juniper said after a seconds thought and trying the name out on her tongue. Kelas had an exotic and slightly exuberant feel to it, and just looking at the baby snuggling happily in her arms Juniper knew that was exactly what the child was. Exotic and exuberant, if she wasn't exuberant now she would be when she got older.

"Um Professor? Why are you renaming her?" The second boy, Cheren, asked looking at the older woman confused and curious while Bianca seemed to be remembering something.

"I know that name! Kelas I mean, it's the name of a song my great grandmother used to sing to grandma and mom, and then they would sing it to me." Bianca said snapping her fingers with an 'aha' look on her face causing Juniper to smile slightly at the only blond of the group.

"That's right Bianca, I heard the song from my great-grandmother and grandmother as well. Do you know the meaning of it Bianca?" Juniper asked praising the girl slightly with a smile and causing Bianca to blush again.

"It means 'Let's Dance' doesn't it? That's what grandma always told me…" Bianca said causing Juniper to beam at her while little renamed Kelas was gurgling happily and reaching up to play with Junipers long and loose hair. Since she hadn't been able to put her hair up in its usual style for the last week it fell down to her shoulder blades and was slightly wavy with only a few curls at the ends of it. Kelas had grabbed a bit of it and was playing with it happily causing everyone in the room to smile slightly at the baby.

"You still haven't answered me as to why you're renaming the baby? Wouldn't whoever adopts the baby merely change the name if they don't like it?" Cheren asked slightly impatient he was used to knowing things so not knowing this was bugging him big time.

"It's a bit obvious Cheren." Bianca said shooting the boy an amused and disbelieving look with Fennel and Juniper not far behind her.

"Huh?" Cheren said confused, did Bianca know what was happening then?

"I don't think little Kelas's new adoptive mother will change her name. I like Kelas just fine so why bother changing it?" Juniper asked with a shrug while her father, Cedric Juniper, rushed in looking at his daughter in worry and yet relief that she was awake. He knew he heard her talking! The younger Juniper looked up at her father and smiled a little wider before turning back to the baby in her arms that was staring up at her with curious cyan colored orbs.

"Oh dad. Right on time. Meet your new granddaughter. Little Kelas Bloom Juniper."


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club and Pokémon Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Oh dad. Right on time. Meet your new granddaughter. Little Kelas Bloom Juniper."

It had been three years since Juniper had adopted little Kelas and right now the almost four year old girl was sitting in a small chair in Junipers lap drawing while Juniper researched something Fennel had found the other day, it was two eggs of some type but they couldn't tell what. Bianca and Fennel were next to her trying to provoke some kind of reaction from the old looking eggs. One was a pure white color with small, almost invisible silver rings around it and the other was the exact opposite, being a midnight black color with blue rings around it.

Kelas looked up from her drawing at the three women and smiled happily. It had been a year since the Christmas party the Gymleaders and Elite Four of Unova had thrown in Nuvema Town. Thanks to Cheren, Bianca had gotten four spare invites to it. One for herself, one for Kelas, one for Fennel, and one for Juniper of course. All four of them had gone and Juniper nearly broke a rib laughing at the amount of squeals Kelas had gotten from the female Gymleaders for the cute little deerling outfit that Fennel had put her in. What no one knew was that since Chili and his two brothers were invited thanks to being former Gymleaders, the punch had been spiked heavily.

After about three cups each all but Clay, Chili, Cheren, Kelas, and Drayden were dead drunk. The only reason Kelas wasn't drunk was because her fire powers burned the alcohol in her system up immediately. This meant the little red head had seen all the people with hidden feelings for others be silly. Elesa had pinned Skyla against the wall and the two had a heavy make out session before a giggly Caitlin had told them to 'get a room' which they did happily. Speaking of Caitlin she had been cuddling up to a flushed Roxy as the two of them flirted and snuggled, and occasionally kissed drunkenly. It was what had happened between a drunk Juniper, Fennel, and Bianca that caused the biggest reaction.

Apparently when Juniper and Fennel began to make out in the corner of the room, Bianca saw them and got jealous. So in her drunken and hazy mind it was a good idea to go over there, jump on Juniper, pout, and ask where her kiss was. Juniper and Fennel were so drunk they didn't even think about it before they both began to kiss the pouting blonds face. Cheren, who had been scolding Chili for spiking the punch, again apparently, happened to look over to the three in time to see Juniper push Bianca against the wall and pin her there while she and Fennel kissed Bianca's face and neck. The poor genius fell down unconscious via shock and nosebleed at the sight while Bloom had squealed. She had been calling Juniper 'mama' since she was adopted, and had taken to calling Fennel ' ma' a few weeks later much to the two's embarrassment and disbelief. Now she could start calling Bianca 'mommy'! Clay busted out laughing when Kelas had walked up to him and tugged on his pants to tell him that.

It had taken the combined effort of Clay, Chili, and Drayden, to get those three back to Junipers house before their cloths started coming off, after which Clay said Kelas could stay at his place that night so she wouldn't be mentally scarred for life. The little girl had no idea what this meant at the time, and she didn't know what it meant now, but when she had gone home the day after the party her three 'moms' all had really bad headaches and were in a heated conversation. Well to tell the truth Fennel and Juniper were rapidly apologizing to Bianca for 'taking advantage of her drunken state' while she had told them over and over that it was alright and that she didn't mind.

That was when Kelas had innocently exclaimed that it had been Bianca who jumped on Juniper asking for a kiss, not the other way around. It took a tense week of thought and questions before Juniper and Fennel finally gave in and decided to not only start dating each other ("Finally!" Most of the other Poke Professors had exclaimed upon finding out.) but also Bianca as well. Bianca had even moved in with Professor Juniper when her parents had kicked her out when she had told them and refused to break it off with the two scientists. True the age difference was the biggest problem but neither of the three researchers minded it one bit since weirder things had happened before, but apparently Bianca's parents didn't like the thought of their daughter dating not one but two _women_ older than she was.

It probably didn't help when Kelas had ran in crying for her 'mommy' because one of the older boys had pushed her down roughly on accident while trying to see an uncommon wild Pokémon that had shown up in the nearby trees and she got a scrapped knee. Although to be fair Bianca did take to the title of 'mommy' rather easily and played the part of 'mommy' perfectly to little Kelas.

"Hey there sweetie. What did you draw?" Bianca asked sighing before smiling as she walked over to kneel down to Kelas's level.

"Rwar!" Kelas said grinning as she mimicked a Pokémon's roar perfectly, although at a much softer volume, which caused Juniper and Fennel both to jump and spin around. Bianca giggled at the look on the two older womens faces as they pouted at Kelas for scaring them like that again.

"Haha. If I didn't know better I'd have thought there was a wild dragon type loose in here." A familiar voice said causing the four females eyes to turn to the newest arrival, Drayden, who was standing in the doorway grinning at them all.

"Grampy!" Kelas said jumping up and rushing to hug the older man who seemed to have taken on a fatherly role towards Bianca after she was disowned by her parents, making him like a grandfather to Kelas.

"Hey there squirt. I see you've been keeping your moms on their toes with those roars of yours." Drayden said grinning as he ruffled Blooms shoulder length red hair, according to the red head she wanted to grow it out until it was as long as her Ma's. It was true though. Much to everyones disbelief not only were most Pokémon, Fire and Dragon type especially, drawn towards Kelas but for some reason she was able to mimic any Pokémon's cry and even a few of their moves perfectly. Although the ones she mimicked were either Fire or Dragon type, and the most destructive move she could use at the moment was probably Flame Thrower although her Bite and Headbutt were just as painful.

No one had any clue why Kelas was able to recreate some of the Pokémon's moves but they had figured it was just part of who she was and perhaps something like Sabrina's physic powers, which was something she was born with.

What no one knew was that inside of Kelas's mind Daphne was cackling as she subtly manipulated her sisters magic so that it was a 'copy' type of magic. Kelas could effectively copy anything she saw or heard should she try hard enough, although Fire and Dragon type things would come to her more naturally thanks to her own powers.


End file.
